The Unforgiveable
by Spellman
Summary: It's the Marauder's last day at Hogwarts. What happens when Snape comes and ruins it with the most unforgiveable actions?
1. A Father's Request

Author's Note: YAY! I finally finished a fanfic without rushing the ending! YES! XD I'm so happy. Anyways, this is complete, yay, so you don't have to bug me about finishing it, just maybe sequels if you all think it's really that good. XD Actually I like it like this and I think it would be better just to end it here, as you pretty much know what happens in their futures. Hmm, well this story was kind of inspired by a half-dream, half-daydream I had about this, and so I came up with this story. It's sad somewhat, but I hope you all like it. This is my best completed fanfic yet, so I'm happy about it. Oh, erm, I don't own anything, just the ideas and erm... the computer that typed it all out. XD Anyways, hope you enjoy it and PLEASE read and review! It would be very much appreciated.

The Unforgivable

Lily Evans was packing her trunk as she read her letter for what seemed like the thousandth time. She was going to Hogwarts to learn magic! It still seemed like a dream. But tomorrow her parents would drive her to King's Cross Station where she would finally get on the train that would take her to Hogwarts. She was so excited.  
  
Just then, her father walked in the room. He was a very nice person, despite being a major in the army. Yes, he was a little overprotective, but being a father, he was entitled to that. Hi sugar, he said with a smile as he sat on her bed.  
  
Hi dad! she answered back. I can't believe I'll be going to Hogwarts tomorrow!  
  
I'm glad your happy to be going; your mother and I are so proud of you. Have you packed everything? he asked.  
  
she replied.  
  
he said. Have you packed your stun gun that I gave you?  
  
No! Why would I take that? Besides, electrical devices don't work at Hogwarts, Lily said.  
  
Well, I want you to be protected, while your away. Wait one minute; I'll be right back, he said and he left the room and came back a few minutes later. He had in his hand a revolver. You know how to use it, of course, and it's loaded. I have the safety on so it doesn't accidentally go off. Since this is not electrical, it will work at Hogwarts. Put it in the bottom of your trunk for safe keeping. He handed her the gun.  
  
she whined. Do I have to take it? I don't think someone's going to attack me, and if they did, I probably wouldn't be anywhere near my trunk!  
  
Just do it. It will make me sleep easier knowing you have some form of self-defense.  
  
Ok, I'll put it in my trunk, she said grudgingly. She moved some items out of the way in her trunk and placed it at the very bottom. Then she moved the items back over it.  
  
Thank you, he said as he got up. I'm going to help fix dinner. Come down at six. And with that he left the room.  
  
Lily continued to pack her trunk. When she was done, she closed the lid and went for dinner. The next day she left for Hogwarts and the gun stayed, unused, at the bottom of her trunk for all of her years at Hogwarts.


	2. Nightmarish Reality

Almost 8 years later  
  
Lily woke with a start. It was just a nightmare....' she thought. Oh, but it had been so real! She had been attacked by someone... she didn't know who it was, and somehow her revolver had materialized in her hand. She was about to shoot, and then she woke up.  
  
A dream, that was all it was, she said aloud to herself. She closed her eyes and they snapped open again. The revolver! She had sworn to forget about that. But what did remembering it now matter? It was her last full day at Hogwarts before she left on the Hogwarts Express, for the last time. She would not return, for she had finished her final year. She shrugged all of that off of her. It was late in the morning, but she was still tired. Lily closed her eyes again and started to fall asleep....  
  
She was almost asleep, when she suddenly realized there was more weight on her bed, and that there was also an arm now around her. Her eyes stayed closed. James could get into anything,' she thought.   
  
With her eyes still closed, she smiled and said, Good morning, James.  
  
A voice that was not James answered. I'm not Potter, said an ice cold voice.


	3. Descions, Descions

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had just finished breakfast in the Great Hall. They were trying to decide what to do the last day they would ever be at school together.  
  
We should pull some elaborate prank! I mean, we were thinking of doing one tomorrow, but we could pull a huge prank tonight also! Sirius suggested. Remus gave Sirius one of his infamous, Don't make me warn you about giving you detention,' glares and spoke up.  
  
That's a dumb idea. I'm not spending my last day here with you guys pulling pranks. You can do it tomorrow if you have to, but I'm not doing one today.  
  
Come on Moony! It would be awesome! Help me, Prongs! Sirius exclaimed.  
  
Huh, what? said James. Oh sorry, lost in thought.... What did you want help with Padfoot?  
  
Sirius stared at James with his mouth open. We were discussing our last pranks together here and you were lost in thought?! What was so important that you weren't listening?!  
  
I just realized I hadn't seen Lily all morning, and that it would be nice if we all could do something together, James replied. We could go wait for her in the Common Room and then decide to do something from there.  
  
Excellent idea, Prongs. Let's go, said Remus trying to get off the subject of pranks. James and Peter got up with Remus and left Sirius sitting there.  
  
What the bloody hell?! Oy! said Sirius as he got up to join them grudgingly.  
  
The four Gryffindors walked along the empty hallways towards the Common Room. Everyone was outside since it was sunny and beautiful. They gave the password and walked in to find the Common Room also deserted.  
  
We can just wait here until Lily wakes up, said James as he threw himself onto a couch. The others followed suit and also sat down.


	4. Silenced Scream

With her eyes still closed, Lily smiled and said, Good morning, James.  
  
A voice that was not James answered. I'm not Potter, said an ice cold voice.  
  
Lily's eyes shot open. She tried to get away and turn around but Severus Snape had her in too tight of a hold. Lily screamed and Snape covered her mouth right away and put a Silencing Charm on her.  
  
There's no one to hear you Evans, he said maliciously.  
  
The boys were still waiting in the Common Room. Sirius and James both were becoming impatient, but for separate reasons.  
  
She's not coming down anytime soon! We should just go and meet up with her later! argued Sirius.  
  
She'll be up! exclaimed James. Oy, what is taking her so long?!  
  
Suddenly they all heard a scream.  
  
Sirius stopped moving and paled. Did you guys hear that scream?  
  
Remus nodded and replied, It sounded far off though....  
  
James suddenly jumped up, That wasn't far off, that was Lily! He raced towards the girl's dormitories and started putting a complex spell on the stairs to allow them to go upstairs.  
  
Sirius followed, and Remus turned to Peter. Get Professor McGonagall, NOW! Peter nodded and ran out the Portrait Hole. Remus then ran to join James and Sirius, who were nearly done with the spell.


	5. Gun Fire

There's no one to hear you Evans, Snape said maliciously. He uncovered her mouth and she screamed as loudly as she could, only no sound came out. She paled even more than she had already done and started to struggle as much as she could. Lily finally managed to get an arm free, and she hauled off and punched Snape in the face. He let go immediately and she tore off trying to get her wand... which she found that Snape already had. Snape had almost composed himself and Lily was unarmed. Suddenly her dream flashed through her mind again. The gun! She still had that! She raced to her trunk while Snape got up and held his wand up.  
  
You will pay for that Evans, he snarled. At the exact moment, Lily sprang up from her trunk, the gun in her hands and pointed at Snape. But he was too quick.  
  
he yelled and the spell hit her as she fired the gun. The bullet sped towards Snape, but only hit him in the arm. He yelled even more, and for a moment the curse was lifted to allow Lily to fall onto the floor, crying.  
  
Sirius followed, and Remus turned to Peter. Get Professor McGonagall, NOW! Peter nodded and ran out the Portrait Hole. Remus then ran to join James and Sirius, who were nearly done with the spell.  
  
Suddenly, as they had just finished the spell, they heard a loud BANG!   
  
They all froze.  
  
James' voice shook as he spoke. What was that?  
  
Remus paled even more. That was a gun shot! The three of them tore off up the stairs towards Lily's dormitory.


	6. Stall Him!

Lily struggled to get up, but she was too weak at the moment. Snape stopped trying to mess with his arm and held both his wand and her wand at Lily.  
  
he cried out again, and she was hit with two curses at the same time. Just then, James, Sirius, and Remus burst through the door. Snape lowered both wands and turned to them. Lily remained shaking on the floor.  
  
Any color that was left in the three of their faces was soon gone as they saw the sight before them. James took a step towards Snape.  
  
WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!!! he roared at Snape. Sirius stood next to James and Remus was about to move towards Lily, when Snape raised both of the wands back up, one at them, and one at Lily.  
  
Don't come any closer to me or her! he snarled at them. If you do, Evans will die! Snape moved so that he was between them and Lily, and his back was faced towards her. He put Lily's wand back on her bed, but kept his own wand in hand. Lily, who had slightly recovered, saw this, and slowly pulled herself towards her bed. Snape saw none of this, but the boys all saw it. So James decided to stall Snape.  
  
What did you do to her?! he repeated. Snape smiled maliciously and pulled his wand up.  
  
Would you like a demonstration? he asked, and before they could answer, he had hit Sirius with the Cruciatus Curse. Sirius yelled out in agony and fell over.  
  
yelled James. No demonstration is necessary! Snape smirked and pulled the curse off. Sirius slowly got up with Remus' help, and James continued to stall Snape.  
  
How did you even get up here? said James in a deadly tone. Only Gryffindors and the professors know the password to get in here.  
  
Snape started telling them of how he blackmailed a fellow Slytherin into getting the password for him. But all was going in one ear and out the other for James, because Lily was only inches away from her wand....


	7. Bad Actions & Tears

Lily crawled towards her bed. If I could just get my wand unnoticed....' she thought. James was coming up with ways to stall Snape in the meantime. Lily pulled herself on top of her bed and reached for her wand. She grabbed it and then pushed herself off her bed again so that Snape wouldn't notice her. She mouthed a spell to take the Silencing Charm off of her and crawled up behind Snape.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus were trying not to watch Lily, so that Snape wouldn't realize she had her wand. Despite their efforts, Snape stopped talking and his eyes narrowed. He could see Lily's reflection in James' glasses! He whirled around, but this time Lily was quicker.  
  
Perfectus Totallis! she yelled, and Snape fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
The boys stood there amazed that Lily was able to stun Snape. Lily slowly stood up. They watched her walk slowly to her gun and pick it up. They wondered what she was doing when suddenly she held the gun up... pointed at Snape.  
  
James gasped, ran over to Lily, and wrestled the gun out of her hand. Lily, NO!! Sirius and Remus also ran over to help, and they finally got the gun from her hand.  
  
I don't want to see you in Azkaban for killing this bastard. And he deserves much worse than death for what he has done! James said.  
  
Lily stopped struggling. They let her go, and she backed away towards the wall, looking at her hand, then the gun, then Snape. Her back touched the wall, and she looked at James and then looked down and started crying as she slid down the wall. She broke down completely, and James rushed over to her and sat next to her, holding her. Seconds turned to minutes, and those felt like hours. But all was interrupted.  
  
Peter burst through the door, with Professor McGonagall tight at his heels. Peter's eyes became the size of galleons (roughly the size of a half dollar) and Professor McGonagall gasped.  
  
What happened here?! Professor McGonagall ordered. Remus stepped forward and explained what they had found and also explained that he didn't know what really happened before they had arrived. When he had finished, Professor McGonagall started making orders.  
  
Mr. Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew, please return to the Common Room, where I would like to speak with you. Ms. Evans, please go to Professor Dumbledore's office. Mr. Potter, you may accompany her. As for Mr. Snape, he will be taken care of by the head of his house.  
  
The four boys nodded as reply, and James slowly pulled Lily to her feet as he stood up. Sirius, Remus, and Peter trooped out of the dormitory and into the Common Room, with James and Lily bringing up the rear. Professor McGonagall, still horror struck, turned to survey the room one more time, then walked past Snape (trodding on him during the process, but having no regard for doing so), and left the room, locking it as she followed the others into the Common Room. As Professor McGonagall entered the room, she could see that the three were already sitting, silently waiting for her, and that James and Lily had already left for Dumbledore's office.  
  
James gave his friends a last look as he and Lily climbed out of the room and into the hallway. Without saying anything at all, the three knew that James had mentally said, Thank you, and they in turn replied mentally with, Your welcome. Then James left the room and closed the portrait.


	8. Remus' Account

Professor McGonagall sat down to face Sirius, Remus, and Peter. She put her face in her hands and after she had recomposed herself, she sat up and looked at them. She sighed and then began, Alright, each of you please give me an explanation of your view of these events. Mr. Lupin, you may begin first, and please give a detailed account of what you have witnessed.  
  
Remus closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before he began. Well, James, Sirius, Peter and I had just finished breakfast and we were deciding what we were going to do with our last day at Hogwarts. After some discussion, James had noticed that Lily had not come down from the dormitories yet, so we decided to return here and wait for her so that we could all do something together.  
  
He paused and thought a little about the chronological order of the events, which in his mind, seemed to have happened years ago, instead of only an hour. When we had entered the Common Room, it was deserted, as everyone was outside enjoying the summer day. So we sat down and waited for her to come down from her dormitory.  
  
In about half an hour, both James and Sirius were becoming impatient. During one of the brief intervals in which we were not speaking, we heard... a blood curdling scream. We all froze. I thought it sounded far off and was maybe coming from the grounds. But James recognized Lily's voice and ran to the stairs and started working a complex spell to allow us to use the stairs. I ordered Peter to go get you, and turned to the stairs, which James and Sirius were almost finished with.  
  
As they had finished the spell, we heard another sound, but it was no scream. It was a loud, echoing bang. We froze again, and as James asked what that was, I had realized what it had been and answered his question. A gun shot. At this realization, we all ran up the stairs to Lily's dorm.  
  
Remus paused, and frowned a look of pure disgust that mingled with loathing. We reached her room and James threw open the door. The sight that laid before us caused us to pale. Snape was standing over Lily, with two wands pointing at her. For a few split seconds, he continued his spell on her... no ordinary hex, but a curse, an Unforgivable Curse... the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
Professor McGonagall had a pure look of horror clash onto her face as Remus finished this last sentence. She did nothing but widen her eyes as Remus continued with his account of the happenings. Sirius and Peter listened to their friend's version of what had happened. The way Remus told the story... he made it sound a hundred times worse. Sirius thought that in any other situation, he would have marveled at Remus' storytelling skills. But at the moment, he could do nothing but listen to the hard, cold facts of what they had witnessed. He felt a pang of misery for James and Lily, for this incident must have been a thousand times more hurtful then how he, Sirius, perceived it. He noticed that Peter had almost stopped breathing altogether, as he had not been present for the upcoming events. Sirius then returned from his thoughts to listen to Remus tell his share.  
  
We stood there horrorstruck at the scene in front of us. Snape was standing over Lily, he had a bloody left arm, indicating that he had been shot with the gun that lay on the floor next to Lily, who at that moment was being tortured. We were too shocked to do anything of sense, such as disarm Snape. Before we could even begin to think of doing that, he had noticed our presence and had pulled off the curse, or curses actually, to face us.  
  
Lily lay in a heap on the floor crying. James shouted at Snape to tell him what he did, but Snape only smirked. I was going to help Lily, but as I took a step near her, he raised both wands again, one pointed at Lily, and one pointed at us. He warned us that if we took another step towards Lily or himself, that Lily would die. So we stood still, and watched as Snape tossed Lily's wand away from our reach and onto Lily's bed. He then stood between us and Lily with his back to her and his wand pointed at us. In that moment, we realized that Lily had also noticed what... horribly stupid thing he had done, and her eyes flickered to her wand. We all knew in an instant that she was going to crawl over and retrieve her wand. So James started to stall Snape.  
  
Remus paused again. He seemed as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders, and most probably, he did hold the weight of the magical world at the moment. Far too great a burden for anyone, and Professor McGonagall seemed to notice this. She gave him an encouraging look, but did not say anything so as not to ruin his train of thought. Remus sighed deeply and continued.  
  
James asked Snape again what he had done to Lily. Snape, that evil cretan, he then asked if we would like a demonstration. Of course, he gave no time for reply. No, he struck down Sirius with that same horrible curse! Remus shouted this last part, and then he winced as if this story was causing him physical pain to tell. He continued anyway. Immediately James told Snape that we would not need such a demonstration, and Snape, with a last contemptuous glance, pulled off the curse. I helped Sirius stand up again and Snape then gave an account of how he had blackmailed another Slytherin into finding the password to our dormitory.  
  
Remus broke off again, and was breathing a little harder than usual from his last outbreak. Then as he thought of what happened next, you could almost see a smile form on his face. While Snape was rambling on about his so-called magnificent work, Lily had been crawling towards her bed to retrieve her wand. Soon she had reached her wand, grabbed it, and slid of the bed and back onto the floor, unnoticed by Snape. We tried not to watch her, so as Snape would not get suspicious and turn around, and she crawled back up behind him. ...Unfortunately, suddenly Snape had stopped talking and we saw his eyes narrow. He could see Lily's reflection in James' glasses. Luckily, as Snape whirled around, Lily was quicker, and she hit him with the Full-Body Bind. Snape then fell over.  
  
After this had happened, we were still in some shock about the whole incident so we just stood there as Lily slowly got up. We watched her as she walked over to her gun and picked it up. Then she suddenly pointed it at Snape. We all ran over to her and James held onto her as both Sirius and I got the gun out of her hand without getting anyone shot. James told her that Azkaban would be better for him than dying and that he didn't want her to go to Azkaban for shooting Snape. At this she stopped struggling, and James let her go. Her eyes then rested over the scene, and she slid down the wall and onto the floor. She burst out crying and James went to comfort her. Minutes later, you and Peter burst through the door... and now we are back to this.


	9. Sirius' Account

Remus put his face in his hands and was silent. Professor McGonagall spoke up. Thank you, Mr. Lupin, I realize how difficult this whole ordeal must have been for you. She turned to Sirius and Peter. And I know it must be hurtful for you two also, but I still need your version of the events. She sighed. Mr. Black, please give me your version of these events.  
  
Sirius nodded and closed his eyes. He opened them and stared at the floor. We were all in the Great Hall, wondering what we were going to do with our last day. James realized that Lily hadn't been around, and he wanted her also to do whatever we were going to decide on eventually. So we left for the dorms and we found the Common Room deserted when we got there. We all sat down and waited for her.  
  
After about 30 minutes, both James and I were getting impatient. I wanted to leave and go do something and catch up with her later, but James wanted to wait there, so I wasn't going to leave and do something all by myself. It's our last day together, we had to stick together. So we waited for Lily.   
  
In between our arguing, when we weren't speaking, I heard a scream. At first I thought I imagined it, so I asked the others if they had heard it. I hadn't imagined it, because they had heard it. That scream was unnerving... it was one of pure terror. James... he soon recognized it as Lily's voice and that it had come from her dorm. So he raced to the stairs to take that complicated spell off of it, and I went to help him. Two people can break that spell quicker. I heard Remus shout for Peter to go get you, and I noticed he was behind us only a few seconds later.  
  
Sirius frowned, he wasn't one for being so humorless, but at a time like this, humor was not a good option. Remus noticed how annoying this must have been on his part, and how it would soon be distressing, just as it been for him. But he almost smiled as he realized that at any other time Professor McGonagall would want to know how they knew how to remove the spell on that staircase and for what purpose, but since this was a very solemn moment, the matter was not pressed, especially since their mischief-making had resulted in saving a person's life. But Remus kept his steady and masked face staring at Sirius without even showing the slightest hint of emotion about what he had been thinking of.  
  
We finally removed the spell from the staircase, but before we could react... we heard an extremely loud noise, almost as if the ceiling had collapsed upstairs. We all stood still. James asked what was the noise we had heard. His voice shook, I don't blame him, my heart was in my throat by that time too. Remus recognized the sound though. He said it was a gunshot. At that, we ran up the stairs faster than any broom could fly. His voice suddenly grew grim, and he tensed. When we arrived at Lily's dorm room, James threw the door open. Snape was there.   
  
Sirius suddenly stood up and paced a bit, looking pained and angered. I didn't know how the bastard got up in our dorms in the first place. He glared and you could see his teeth clenched together in a timeless snarl as he relived the previous events. Sirius then swore, to which Professor McGonagall said nothing. He was standing over Lily, with two wands... both emitting the Cruciatus Curse on her. Sirius kicked the wall and continued to pace.  
  
We had no time to compose ourselves, much less disarm Snape. He pulled off the curse, and turned to face us. Lily was crying on the floor, well as much as a person under a Silencing Charm can cry. Pure hatred filled his eyes as he thought of Snape. James yelled at him, ordering Snape to say what he had done to her. He replied with a sneer of triumph only. Remus went to help Lily, but of course that foul excuse of a person raised both wands again, one pointed at Lily and one at us. He warned that he would kill Lily if we moved. So we remained still.  
  
Sirius paused and stretched out his neck and arms, as if the tale was personally straining them. Snape walked over between Lily and ourselves, and turned to face us as he tossed Lily's wand on her bed, while keeping his own wand on us. It was then that Lily noticed how he had tossed her weapon aside in perfect position to steal back. We all saw this as well, we lucked out that Snape was more of a fool than he was proving. James started to stall Snape by asking him again, what he had done to Lily.  
  
He stopped pacing and closed his eyes, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth and scratching his chin. His eyes shot open. Peter gasped while Remus looked startlingly at his friend who had a look that could have wiped out the entire Roman army. When James asked _him_ what he had done to Lily, he sneered and asked if James would want a demonstration'. Sirius spat these last words out and stopped pacing, dead in front of the girl's dormitory staircase. He glared up the stairs and then, out of no where, started to stride up the staircase and pull his wand out.  
  
Sirius, NO! yelled Professor McGonagall as she leapt from her seat only a second after Remus and Peter did. The latter ran after Sirius.  
  
That BASTARD! He should pay! Torturing innocent people for no reason, besides the fact that he's as evil as the devil that placed him on earth out of spite! yelled Sirius, as Remus started to pull him back.  
  
Sirius! Revenge is NOT going to get you anywhere! All it will do is lower yourself to his level! Now stop! Remus shouted.  
  
Sirius struggled against Remus' and now Peter's hold trying to get up the stairs. Professor McGonagall was trying to get Sirius to stop also, but nothing was working.  
  
James wouldn't WANT you to get in trouble on Snape account for this purpose! argued Remus. Padfoot! STOP!  
  
Sirius finally stopped, and Remus and Peter let go of him. Sirius sank to the stairs looking like he could still kill Snape, but wasn't going to do so. That curse, it's the most painful feeling in the world! You feel like you're about to die, and when you realize that you aren't, you wish you would so that you wouldn't have to live through that PAIN anymore! Uncontrollably, he shivered, and he stood up and strode down the stairs and collapsed in a chair at the far side of the room.  
  
Sirius' anger turned to fear and his rather red face turned a pale gray. He put his face in his hands and said, And I only had one curse. Lily had it twice as bad as I did. Sirius groaned and sank lower into the chair.  
  
Remus' face was mingled with terror, hatred, and disgust. He strode slowly across the room and sat in the chair that was right next to Sirius. he started quietly, we did all we could. Lily will be alright, because we stopped Snape before anything worse could happen to her. Remus opened his mouth but couldn't find the right words, and so instead remained silent and, getting up, clapped a hand on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius looked up at him with hurt eyes and nodded. Remus nodded in return and took his seat again. Peter and Professor McGonagall looked at Sirius concernedly and sat down once again.  
  
Sirius' shuddered but pulled himself together and sat up straight like he was perfectly fine. After that _incident_, I vaguely remember James telling Snape to stop, or something along those lines, and he pulled off the curse. Remus helped me up, and James continued to stall for time. He asked how Snape got our passwords, and he told us that he had blackmailed some sniveling friend of his. Lily was inches from her wand, and Snape continued to ramble, thank God he didn't see her. Finally she was able to get it, and she hid behind the bed so Snape couldn't see her. Then she crawled up behind him. We were still staring at Snape, so he wouldn't notice how she was about to attack him, but he saw her reflection in James' glasses. He spun around, but she put the Full-Body Bind on him and he fell over.  
  
We stood there, staring at Lily for a while, with mixed feelings of being concerned for her, awe and wonder that she was able to pull that off, relief that he couldn't do anything anymore.... But Lily had a look in her eyes... which I will never forget. She looked as if she was about to cry, but she had something beyond that, like anger, but more focused, as if she had something on her mind that she had to do. She stood up and we were still rather, stricken by the whole- everything. The she walked over so slowly, as if she was trying to stop herself but couldn't, to her gun and she picked it up. Ugh! What idiots we were! We just stood there like nothing was happening! She then walked over to Snape, and still we stood looking at her mindlessly. But we all snapped out of it as we saw her raise the gun and point it at Snape head.  
  
Sirius paused for a long moment, and the look on his face changed several times as he was thinking. Then he looked directly across the room at a wall with a look of realization on his face. I shouldn't have done anything at all....  
  
Remus winced and shut his eyes. No Sirius. We did the right thing.  
  
Sirius turned and looked straight at Remus and glared. Oh really Remus? We did the right thing? We've allowed that evil bastard to live, for what? So that he can walk free in time and do the same or worse to someone else?  
  
No, so that we wouldn't lower ourselves to his level! Remus snarled back at Sirius.   
  
Sirius was about to retaliate when Professor McGonagall stood up. That's enough, boys, she snapped. Fighting will not help the situation, it can only make things worse. What's done is done. It will not change with your bickering. She gave them both a threatening look and sat down again. Sirius, please continue.  
  
Sirius let out a low growl as he continued. We sprinted the short distance to reach Lily before she could shoot Snape. James grabbed her hand, and tried to pull her fingers away from the trigger. I grabbed her around the waist with one arm and held her arm as steady as I could with the other so that she would stop moving. Remus held her other arm down and tried to get her to calm down. Finally James was able to get the gun away from her and he tossed it aside. Lily was still struggling with all her might. Then James told her.... Sirius winced as he remembered what James had said and that while he was ranting and raving about letting Snape die, he hadn't even thought of his friend's words. He told Lily, I don't want to see you in Azkaban for killing this bastard. And he deserves much worse than death for what he has done!'  
  
After she heard this, she stopped moving, so we all let her go. She looked at James, and Snape and the gun and her hand. She backed up slowly, until she hit the wall, and then she slid down it and burst out crying. James rushed over to her, and Remus and I stood there for what seemed like ages. Then you and Peter burst through the door and saw what happened. The rest you saw. Sirius slumped in his chair again, looking a little relieved to finally be done.


	10. Peter's Account

Thank you Sirius, said Professor McGonagall. Now I know you weren't present for most of this Peter, but please tell me everything that happened until the time you came and got me.  
  
Peter nodded and swallowed. Well, this morning we were in the Great Hall. After we had finished eating, Remus and Sirius were arguing over what we were going to do today. Sirius wanted James to back him up, but he was thinking about Lily, and hadn't been paying attention. Then James said that whatever we did, Lily should join in. Remus agreed and all of us except Sirius got up and started leaving to go get Lily. Sirius got up eventually though, and came with us.  
  
We got to the Common Room, and it was deserted. So we decided that we'd just wait for Lily down there. Well both Sirius and James were impatient, but we waited anyways. Then suddenly there was a scream. Peter gulped and then continued. We all froze, and James realized that it was Lily. So James and Sirius ran for the stairs, and Remus and I started to join them when Remus turned around and ordered me to go get you, Professor.  
  
So I ran out into the hall and started heading toward your office. When you weren't there, I figured you might be in the faculty room, so I ran down the stairs. On my way though, I saw a bunch of Slytherins grinning, and they were staring... right at me. With these words Sirius and Remus both sat up straight. Professor McGonagall's eyes grew larger.  
  
whispered Sirius rather harshly.  
  
Professor McGonagall grew stern. Who were they Peter?  
  
Peter shut his eyes trying to remember. It was Malfoy, and a few of his friends... Nott... McNair... and Avery. Why, are they in this somehow? Peter asked with fear in his eyes.  
  
Professor McGonagall answered. I don't know Peter, but they could be. I'll talk to them, but I doubt we can actually get evidence that they were a part of this. Please continue with your account Peter.  
  
Peter shook his head. After I saw them I continued to the faculty room. When I got there, you were inside, and only seconds after I told you what happened, we ran back up to Gryffindor Tower, and that's it, Professor.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up. Thank you Peter, and again thank you Remus, Sirius. Most likely Professor Dumbledore will have spoken to both James and Lily in the same manner. The reason I asked for your accounts is that Professor Dumbledore will most likely like all accounts of the story so as to know exactly what happened. Now if you will excuse me, I will go get Mr. Snape for interrogations later on in my office. You are free to do as you wish now. And with that Professor McGonagall strode up the stairs and into the girl's dormitory.  
  
The boys slumped into their seats not knowing what to do. What a lousy last day of school, said Sirius as he glared towards the girl's dormitory.


	11. Lily's Account

James led Lily slowly down the corridor towards Dumbledore's office. They trudged in silence, and Lily had a far off look like she was elsewhere and just staring off into space. James' brow wrinkled in worry for her well-being, but he remained silent and continued towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
When they arrived the gargoyle jumped aside automatically and they both stepped onto the moving staircase. As soon as they reached the top James was about to walk through the doorway when Lily turned away and started walking down the staircase. James caught her by the arm before she could move further.  
  
Lily... what are you doing? asked James.  
  
I...I can't do this James. I don't want to talk about this, I just want... I just want to go back to bed, replied Lily as she struggled to try to get down the staircase.  
  
James tightened his grip on her arm and spun her around. Lily, you know Professor Dumbledore needs to know what happened. And just pretending this didn't happen isn't going to help. It'll just make things worse. You NEED to get this off your chest. Come on, it'll be alright.  
  
Lily paused and then nodded, realizing he was right. They walked through the door and walked over to the desk that Dumbledore was currently sitting at, apparently waiting. He never missed a thing that happened in the school, Dumbledore. He seemed to always know what was basically happening.  
  
Dumbledore gestured to the two seats in front of the desk and they sat down. Ah, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, I already know the basics of what has happened in your dormitory. But I'm afraid it is not enough, and I need to know the whole truth. I will need both of your accounts. Professor McGonagall should be getting the detailed accounts of your friends, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, and Mr. Pettigrew. I know this shall be difficult for both of you, but I assure you it is for the best of all of us. Miss Evans, would you be so kind to give your account?  
  
Lily looked startled and froze. That ordeal was already horrible enough and she didn't want to go through with it again. Her eyes widened. None of her friends, including James, her boyfriend, knew what had happened before they arrived. She sank into her chair and couldn't budge.  
  
James gave Lily a pleading look, and Dumbledore nodded his head a bit to show Lily that it was alright. Finally Lily seemed to ease up, and she nodded, swallowed, and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and began.  
  
This morning I woke up, and I had just had a horrible nightmare.... Someone was attacking me, and my gun appeared in my hand.  
  
James looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He couldn't believe that she had a nightmare that prophesied what was going to happen in a short amount of time. Lily hated Divination, yet she was showing telltale signs of being a Seer. Nevertheless, he calmed down and Lily continued.  
  
I decided to go back to sleep, since I was still rather tired. I had almost drifted off to sleep, when-, Lily paused and looked like she would rather not continue for the world. She took another deep breath and continued.  
  
I was almost asleep when I felt and arm around me. She looked up at James with tears in her eyes. Choking she said, I thought it was you James. So I said good morning to you and then a voice answered. He said, I'm not Potter, and then took a tighter hold on me when I realized it was Snape and not you. She started crying and for a little while could not continue. James gaped and anger for Snape brewed in the depths of his eyes. He put an arm around Lily and took her hand in his other hand.  
  
Lily sobbed and continued. I tried to get away from him! But I just couldn't. So I screamed. Instantaneously he covered my mouth up and put a Silencing Charm on me, and so I struggled more. Eventually I was able to get an arm free, and I was able to punch him in the face. James almost said out loud, but luckily maintained him composer and did nothing. There was nothing to cheer about at all in this situation. Lily, noticing nothing, continued. He let go for a few moments and I was able to get away and search for my wand. ...He already had it. Suddenly my dream flashed in my head, and I remembered about the gun. I started to rummage furiously through my trunk. Then he glared at me, and he snarled, You will pay for that Evans. As I pulled the gun out and pointed it at him, he hit me with the Cruciatus Curse.   
  
Lily buried her face into James' shirt and James rubbed her back reassuringly. Though somewhat mumbling, she continued. I pulled the trigger before the curse had taken too much of a hold on me. She pulled away from James and wiped her eyes. The bullet hit his arm, and as I screamed as loudly as I could, but with no sound coming out my mouth, I started to cry. Not from the pain exactly... but from the fact that I had missed his heart, she glared and snarled the last part out, or where it would have been if he had had one.  
  
I could have ended it! I could have killed him as he deserves! But no, I missed, which only bought me a few seconds of rest before he pulled both wands on me! But after a few seconds, James, Sirius, and Remus burst in. Snape pulled the wands off me, and turned to them. I have never felt so much pain in my life. I felt so helpless. But I wanted to help. Then Snape suddenly turned his back on me, and I had my chance. James noticed, and he started stalling for time for me, since Snape had also foolishly put my wand down. So I crawled slowly to get my wand.  
  
I finally was able to get it, I took the silencing charm off, and I crawled up behind Snape. But he seemed to notice somehow. I was faster this time, so I petrified him. I got up slowly, and James, Sirius, and Remus just stood there. I was grateful, because with them standing there doing nothing, I had my chance. James suddenly looked up at Lily with wide eyes.  
  
I grabbed my gun and walked over to Snape. I was about to shoot him in the head this time, finish what I began, when James came and stopped me. Sirius and Remus also had to help; I was struggling too much for them to get the gun out of my hands and not get shot. Then James said something that snapped me out of my insanity. He said, I don't want to see you in Azkaban for killing this bastard. And he deserves much worse than death for what he has done!' This little remark snapped me back to reality. And then I realized what I was about to do. I flipped out, and started crying all over again. I fell to the ground, and James came and comforted me. About a minute later, Professor McGonagall burst in with Peter in tow. And then she sent both James and I to your office. That's it.  
  
James was shocked about this new information and hugged Lily because it was worse than he had expected. He started tearing up while Lily started crying again, and Dumbledore sat there with shock and sadness apparent in his eyes.   
  
After a few minutes of silent thought, Dumbledore spoke up. I know this is difficult to do, but James can you please give -  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore was cut off by his door banging open. He looked up and James and Lily snapped apart to turn around to see who the intruder was.


	12. He's Getting Away!

Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat in silence. McGonagall headed up to the girl's dormitory again, this time to retrieve Snape. She walked in and he was lying on the floor. She gave him a vicious glare and noticed that with his arms at his sides, she could not tie his hand together so that he could be led to Dumbledore's office. The only option was to unpetrify him and then bind him. She raised her wand and muttered the anti-charm.  
  
She was about to use her wand to bind him when from under him, Snape pulled out his wand and petrified her! McGonagall went wide-eyed and hit the ground. Snape walked to her and picked up her wand.  
  
Now to get out of here... he thought. He opened the door and walked to the bottom of the staircase, hiding in the shadows. He had a clear view of his enemies from there, and they were oblivious to the world.  
  
Snape grinned and whispered under his breath. He ran out from where he hid.  
  
Sirius and Remus reached for their wands as Snape suddenly appeared from the staircase. Peter also fumbled for his, but he dropped it and it rolled under the couch. He jumped down and crawled under it to retrieve it. Snape suddenly yelled, PERFECTUS TOTALIS! and used both wands to take Sirius and Remus down before they had a chance. They hit the floor with two sickening thuds, and Peter scrambled to retrieve his wand. Snape ran out of the Common Room, and from there he started to run down the long chain of stairs in the castle.


	13. Peter To The Rescue

Peter jumped up, about 20 seconds too late. The only thought that came to him was that he could never take down Snape himself, so he unhexed Sirius and Remus, who suddenly jumped up and ran after Snape. Peter ran to the girl's dormitory and also unhexed Professor McGonagall. She stood up and cursed. Where is he?!  
  
Peter stumbled out the words. He stunned Sirius and Remus as I tried to get my wand. After he ran out of the Common Room I unhexed Sirius and Remus and they chased after him. Then I came here.  
  
Professor McGonagall strode out the door and down the stairs. Over her shoulder, she yelled back to the following Peter, Go get Professor Dumbledore! And with that she ran out of the Common Room. Peter followed, but turned down a different corridor to go get Dumbledore.  
  
After a few minutes of silent thought, Dumbledore spoke up. I know this is difficult to do, but James can you please give -  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore was cut off by his door banging open. He looked up and James and Lily snapped apart to turn around to see who the intruder was.  
  
James was startled. Dumbledore stood up and rushed over to the panting Peter, and Lily stared on wide-eyed with James.  
  
Peter stammered. Snape... unpetrified...stunned everyone...ran out the room... Sirius, Remus, and Professor McGonagall following... With that he took deep breaths and tried to get his breathing normal again. Dumbledore ran out of the room at this, and James stood up. Lily grabbed onto James, but he pulled away. Stay here, he said, and he ran out of Dumbledore's office as well. Lily stood up but instead of running after him, stayed in the room and looked out the window to see if there was any sign of Snape.


	14. Death Eaters

Snape ran past the Great Hall shoving students out of the way, oblivious to their shouts. He ran outside and around the castle to the Quidditch supplies room. He could see that Malfoy, Avery, Nott, and McNair were all waiting already. he thought. At least they can take some orders.... He ran up to them and blasted the door open and pulled out brooms.  
  
Malfoy sneered. Let me guess Severus, you screwed up and they're after you.  
  
Snape glared and threw Malfoy's broom particularly hard at him. Not my fault that those bloody Marauders showed up.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. You were always weak. Let me guess your best buddy Sirius ended up punching you or something and it was a miracle that you made it out alive?  
  
Snape turned around rather smug. No actually, I was able to torture him for a bit.  
  
Impressive, but it would have been even better if you had made it out without having to run for your life.  
  
Like you could have done better. Let's go before they get here.  
  
Avery spoke up. Wouldn't it be more fun to attack them when they show up to blow you to an oblivion Severus?  
  
Snape was about to think of the possibilities when his arm burned. He glanced around but noticed it wasn't a hex that did it. The others had similar looks of pain on their faces. Snape rubbed his arm. No, we don't have time for fun. We need to get away from Hogwarts so we can Apparate. They all mounted their brooms and took off.


	15. Disappointment

Sirius and Remus ran down the stairs and outside. Sirius transformed since no one was around and ran faster. He rounded the corner and saw Snape and his Slytherin buddies, all of the people Peter had named, taking off. He transformed without any of them seeing and got his wand out. Remus got closer and saw Sirius trying to blast them down, literally. Sirius threw another spell at them. The spell almost hit McNair, but now they seemed to have their own wands out and they were firing back. Sirius and Remus took cover just as McGonagall got there, and she took cover too. As soon as the Slytherins were out of range, they stopped throwing curses over their shoulders and flew off.  
  
Sirius ran to get a broom but McGonagall stopped him. Sirius! Don't follow them. They'll be more dangerous than ever, and the proper authorities need to capture them.  
  
Sirius threw her a look of disbelief but stood there knowing that she was right, and he didn't know where they had gone or who they were meeting. He cursed and kicked the storage room door closed with a slam.  
  
Moments later Dumbledore appeared with James at his heals. James yelled out as he saw them all. Where is he?!  
  
Remus answered. was his reply, and he left it at that. Dumbledore looked at McGonagall and nodded at her. She turned to Sirius, Remus, and James. You may return to your dormitory. Ms. Evans and Mr. Pettigrew will join you as soon as we return to Professor Dumbledore's office and tell them that they may leave. She gave them a warning look as they were all about to protest about being left in the dark, I mean, look at all they had been through! They know more than either of them! But they all backed off and nodded when Dumbledore stared at them and nodded. McGonagall and Dumbledore strode back to the front of the school and James, Sirius, and Remus followed slowly in silence.


	16. Silence & Firelight

They arrived at their dormitory a few minutes later. Seconds after that Lily and Peter appeared. It was nightfall by the time this had all finished, their last day had been taken up by the frightening events of Snape and his Slytherin buddies. The fire place was on and was the only light in the room. Everyone else seemed to be at the Departing Feast in the Great Hall. But they were not hungry. Not after all that had happened. Not after what remained of their childish innocence had been taken away with just a few actions. Not after today.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus were all silhouetted in front of the fireplace where they sat, unmoving as Lily and Peter approached silently. As she stepped closer, Lily could see the dead haunted looks that covered their faces. The firelight seemed to enhance them even more so. They looked at Lily and Peter and they also had the same looks on their faces. They had lost almost everything today. Innocence, laughter, being carefree and happy.... All they were left with was sorrow and anger.... And each other. They were grateful for that, but despair hung in the air as they silently watched the flames dance in the fireplace. Lily sat down next to James and he put an arm around her. Peter also sat down and Sirius and Remus clapped him on the shoulder and then they all resumed motionless and silence.  
  
About an hour later they all silently agreed to head up to their dormitories before the other happy and content students crowded into the Common Room. If they could do anything good, it would be to allow the other Gryffindors a chance to have fun without worrying about their fellow classmates.  
  
They all went to their separate beds and closed their curtains. They all tried to act as if they were sleeping. But they remained wide awake the whole night through.


	17. So What Now?

The next day they all boarded the Hogwarts train for the last time. They talked, not referring to yesterday, but everything seemed rather forced between them. Eventually they remained in the silent but comfortable company of each other.  
  
When the train arrived and they were all about to go their separate ways for a while, say good-bye to their families as they go to make their way in the world, they all stood on Platform 9 and 3/4 one last time together. Silently they all hugged one another good-bye for a short time only, and when they were done they stood apart again to face each other.  
  
Sirius cleared his throat and looked at his friends. So what now? he asked quietly.  
  
They all thought about it and then James spoke up. We go on. And we stay friends, no matter what. Then he smiled lightly, and the smile spread to each of them. Then they all turned to the wall and walked through it to their future.  
  
Author's Note: Yay! It's done! So how'd you like it? Good, bad, in the middle somewhere? Well please review, and if you liked it, reference it to your friends. XD Erm, yeah it would be nice, but I won't obligate you. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
